Lost Worlds
by sakiyuno
Summary: SasuSaku. Now that I’m sober and all. Can we do it again?
1. Twisted

in 1,2,3

Lost** Worlds **by **umehara **sakiyuno

standard **disclaimer** applied.

psh.

--

/"talk"/

/'_thoughts'_/

* * *

_and you thought I was the sane one._..  
_who the hell were you joking?_

_**(1)**_

-----

-----

"Ah. You were, as usual, a good fuck."

Never mind that today was supposedly their best friend's return to the forsaken village after a year of training with that perverted sannin. They were currently in the pink head's apartment, a few good blocks away from the busiest district of Konoha.

The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan uninterestedly glanced at his naked partner. His childhood sweetheart. His teammate. His constant bed partner, Haruno Sakura.

"I know Sasuke-kun," she teasingly replied. _'And that's all I'll ever be.'_

"Hn."

_**(2)**_

.

.

.

This scandalous affair started a year ago.

Uchiha Sasuke had problems getting along with almost everyone. And he definitely had trust issues. The only people he can tolerate much were his genin teammates including his sensei, Kakashi. Even with them, especially with the blond idiot named Naruto, his patience level is unnervingly low.

Unfortunately for him, Tsunade had decreed that all ANBUs were required to have a partner. The hokage reasoned that there was no need for unnecessary bloodsheds from the strongest group of ninjas just because they usually go on solo missions. It was also a good exercise for the ninjas of the village to practice their ability to cooperate with another. Konoha ninjas seem to forget the importance of teamwork as they move further their ranks.

Rumor has it that Tsunade considered partnering him with Kiba or Rock Lee. According to some busybody reports, upon learning the news, Kiba dashed to the hokage's office and demanded that she reshuffle the assignment or he'll rather quit being a ninja. Rock Lee was nonetheless ecstatic upon receiving the news but after a day or two, he also requested to be reassigned a partner. Or so they say.

After all, both of the boys grew up together with the Uchiha. Sasuke was a classmate from the academy and he was part of the Rookie 9. They probably know a lot about him to blatantly refuse the hokage's order.

Naruto was next up the list of the hokage but immediately dismissed the idea. Tsunade knew better than to group the two together. They were more a liability than an asset if they work together. They are more trouble than they are worth.

Tsunade had no choice but to leave Sasuke in the hands of her lovely apprentice, Sakura. Aside from the fact that Sakura is one of the people Sasuke can work with, in longer terms; both are smart and skilled enough to put their strengths together for good use.

And in their first mission together, the inevitable happened.

_**(3)**_

.

.

.

It was a simple seduce-and-kill mission. That involved lots of alcohol.

"And you say you're name is Hana. Hana, right?"

Just peachy. Just plain peachy. "Hai, Shiro-san," she answered while batting her eyelashes to make it more realistic _and seductive._

"So pretty y-you are! Here drink some more!" he slurred happily as he handed out another glass to the sexily dressed kunoichi.

Sakura seriously hated drunkards. Sure, she too drinks but she never ended up wasted on a public places to be feasted on by everyone in the vicinity. But she needed to retrieve more information. What she gathered were already a lot but the most vital one is still left unheard. Sakura had to keep up with this charades if she wants to get the answer from the man.

Her partner was currently seated on the most far-end portion of the bar. He disgustedly looked at people exchanging bodily liquids around while chugging his drink. Sakura knew that Sasuke was getting impatient.

Fortunately, her lucky stars were present. She immediately signaled her partner upon hearing the name of the evil plotter.

"Danzo"

_**(4)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Her mind was spinning as they returned to the inn. They had to share bedrooms because Tsunade decreed that ninjas should be saving money for the good of the village. _'If I didn't know better, she left Konoha bankrupt from losing from those gambling sprees she went.'_

And Sakura could see that her partner is not faring better. He was drunk too. Just drunk, not pissed drunk. If that happened, Sakura would be left dragging the Uchiha's body back to their room.

So, as most clichéd stories go. Wasted ninjas plus shared bedroom eventually equals to drunken sex.

Sasuke nailed her to the bed and the rest is as they say, history.

_**(5)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"I can't believe I slept with you. You of all people!"

"Hn."

Sakura fumbled for her clothes but they apparently disappeared from her sight. Instead, she began ranting that Sasuke blocked out her voice. That was until she opened her mouth again and say,

"Now that I'm sober and all. Can we do it again?"

He never needed a follow-up dialogue and instantly covered her lips with his own.

**to be continued. **

**

* * *

**

\\yeah. i'm back baby!

reviews are much appreciated.

**please click the button below.**


	2. Romance

in 1,2,3

Lost** Worlds **by **umehara **sakiyuno

standard **disclaimer** applied.

psh.

*thank you for all those who've read, reviewed and placed this story on their favorite and alert list. thank you thank you thank you!

and I was enthusiastic to update this today since it's my birthday. and KARIN IS OFFICIALLY DEAD c/o sasuke. :D so do pour in the reviews, okay?

--

/"talk"/

/'_thoughts'_/

/_"flashback"_/

_**(1)**_

As mentioned earlier, they were partners. Practically, every rank A and S missions were done together. And fortunately or unfortunately for them, they were often requested for such missions. And their in-between missions' trysts gradually evolved to an almost daily routine. Sasuke would usually slip into Sakura's room in the middle of the night or they would be found in one of the deserted rooms of the hospital.

Sakura never believed that their awkward relationship will evolved into a friends-with-benefits type. Despite the fact that she would like to gush it out to people about this seemingly unbelievable relationship with the Uchiha, she knew it will be a big mistake. After all, their current bed relationship is unstable. But Sakura knew that she would not be the first to end this unless, she knows there is someone for Sasuke already. If this was the only way to get close to the man she loved still then, she would pursue this unfair relationship.

The Uchiha had been blunt about anything about their relationship. He always reminded her that this was a purely physical relationship. No strings attached. Sakura can never ask him to refrain from dating other women, even so, bedding them. He already cleared to her that she was never going to be the woman he'll marry.

"_Sakura."_

"_Hmm?" the girl purred. After another intense round of sex, she was exhausted. Sakura was sprawled naked in Sasuke's sheets. "What is it Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Stop being so damn clingy. This is all I can ever give you," he chillingly said. _

_She already knew that. Sakura did not want to think like she is just a common whore that he could fuck whenever he wants to. Instead of answering him that she knew, she asked that one question that always bugged her. _

"_Why?"_

"_You're not enough."_

It was a vague answer but Sakura knew what he meant. She was a common ninja. She had no extra special talents that would gain notoriety among the ninja community. Sure, she was stronger than most kunoichis her age but there was no x-factor to make her quite legendary. Her family is neither prominent, nor famous. It was just a line of civilians and occasional ninjas living in Konoha for decades. What's her knowledge about the village's secrets where just the ones that the higher-ups spread. Her family did not talk about deeply hidden village secrets during dinner like it was a big matter for other important families.

It hurt her so much that she's just a spare tire. Someone to fulfill the needs of the one she loves until he finds that suitable girl to marry. The girl who will be worthy to enough to carry the Uchiha name. Even if she dreads that day he finds that lucky girl, she had already accustomed her heart to let him go.

Despite the still frequent trysts they have, Sakura tries to distance herself from Sasuke. Knowing it would be her who would be at the receiving line of the relationship.

_**(2)**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hey forehead!"

"Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted back to her blonde friend approaching her. "I thought you were supposed to be in a mission?" Her brows furrowed as she sees her taking her time to stroll around the market district of Konoha.

"Nah, the client backed out." Ino giddily replied. "Sleep over at your place at 5?"

"Sure."

If there was one soul in Konoha who knew the strange relationship, it was Yamanaka Ino. Despite her reputation as a gossip, Sakura trusted her. Ino is after all her best friend, aside from Naruto.

And the roseate definitely knows that telling Naruto her biggest secret also means the end of her relationship with the Uchiha. Ino's blond counterpart is as talkative as she can be. Furthermore, Naruto is rash with his decisions. The kyuubi-container treated Sakura as a sister and despite his even closer sibling-like relationship with Sasuke, the knowledge that Sasuke is using Sakura is enough for him to hurt the girl's love interest.

So, Ino was the unfortunate person to hear the 'sexcapades' of the two. She was also the best candidate to hear those things as she and Sakura share the same one-sided love relationships. The blonde, who also used to adore Sasuke, is now pinning for her childhood friend and teammate Shikamaru. And unfortunately for Ino, Shikamaru already has set his eyes to another blonde who lives in Suna.

It was during such time that Sakura was thankful to have a female best friend. Naruto might be as loyal and fun to be with but there are some things that only a fellow female can understand. And this boils down to the fact that sleepovers between the two girls usually meant overnight crying sessions over television drama and their 'boys.'

"Hand me another slice forehead," asked Ino rather demandingly as she finished another of the triple cheese pizza they ordered for the night. "Gah! All men are so dumb!"

"I agree. Those damn losers think they're all that and more!" agreed Sakura enthusiastically while chugging a bottle of beer. She passed another pizza slice to Ino while looking at the chick flick movie they're watching. "He's going to kiss her and leave her. I tell ya!"

"No doubt about it Sak!"

"Geez, this movie pisses me off. It reminds me of Sasuke. Dumb dumb dumb SASUKE!!!!" Sakura started to rant. And her level of alcohol intake now does not help her case. "He keeps telling me that I'm not worthy enough to be his wife, not even for a girlfriend and yet he doesn't want me to see other guys. How ridiculous! It's like I'm her personal sex slave or something. This really pisses me off and I can't help but follow what he says. "

Ino looked at her friend in pity. Sure, she was having problems with Shikamaru but at least she really wasn't involved with him romantically, worst sexually. It was really quite a pity because both of them were ranked the highest among the prettiest girls in Konoha and they could practically have most men begging for them but the persons' they want to be are unattainable.

The blonde knew that her best friend is almost to the point of breaking down. Just a perfect trigger and the roseate will lose the nerve to live. Heck, she wasn't sure if she was the right person to tell her the rumors about Sasuke spreading around town. After all, it was still a rumor. Sakura might suffer depression because of false news.

And besides it would be perfect if it would be the Uchiha who will inform Sakura. This way it would be easier to knock the sense out of her.

"Yo pig! You'll end up really like a boar if you eat all those pizzas."

"Urusei forehead!"

_**(3)**_

-

-

-

"Augh! Hangovers are such a pain!' Sakura massaged her forehead as she tried to reach the medicine in the table.

Ino left an hour earlier as she was needed by for a mission but it's a no work day for the pink-haired heroine. So, Sakura just planned to sleep the whole day to regain all the energy drained from the constant missions to her job at the hospital.

Unfortunately, plans do really seem to work against Sakura as there was standing at the corner of her room was Sasuke.

And he had that sly smirk on his face.

'_Oh shit.'_

**to be continued. **

\\yeah

reviews are much appreciated.

**please click the button below.**


	3. Is

in 1,2,3

Lost** Worlds **by **umehara **sakiyuno

standard **disclaimer** applies.  
psh.

*again, thank you for all those who've read, reviewed and placed this story on their favorite and alert list. thank you thank you thank you! happy late valentines and _kiong hee huat tsai__!_

**warning**: chapter may contain mushy or lemony scenes. or ooc-ness. if you don't like that stuff, eat a lot and puke that out. :P

/"talk"/  
/'_thoughts'_/  
/_"flashback"_/

* * *

_**(1)**_

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

The said man creased his eyebrow in unfounded irritation. He looked boringly at the pink kunoichi whose pink pajama straps are dangerously sliding on her shoulder. She looked tired with the bags on her eyes too dark. The roseate tried to suppress her yawn but found unable too. "No -kun?"

Sakura ignored him and proceeded to continue her slumber, closing her eyes and blocking out the light and the sounds affecting her sleep and her pained head.

The Uchiha had a goal when he came to Sakura's apartment and it was neither about training nor a mission. He knew that the 19 year old kunoichi had no work today as both have a similar schedule to allow them to complete missions together. They were partners after all.

He planned to spend the day in bed with his partner minus the sleeping part. And the youngest Uchiha was known to be stubborn enough to have his goal reached, regardless of others. But upon seeing the young kunoichi's tired state it seemed that the reason for his visit is about to be forgotten.

He unconsciously approached the sleeping kunoichi and gently tucked the covers to her petite body. Many would say, including the pink hair girl that he didn't care for her but he knew she was that at least special to him. He didn't have a lot of friends but he does treasure the one that he has. Sasuke might not love Sakura but she was one of the few people he cared about.

The Haruno medic is a childhood friend, teammate and a partner. Despite his ill actions towards the village, she was one among the people who remained to trust and support him. Sakura, Naruto and their sensei Kakashi were the ones who pleaded for his pardon. But unfortunately for them, he wasn't apt in showing his attachment and gratitude.

So it was one of these few moments that his tender side appears. When the person involved does not see what he does. But the simple action actually caused Sakura to stir from her sleep. She called out to the Uchiha who was about to leave her apartment. "Sasuke-kun… stay."

The said man turned his head to the mumbling kunoichi who about to fall asleep again. He approached her with the thought that maybe later Sakura can acquiesce to finish his goal of his visit here. But for now, he has to look after the medic as she sleeps.

Sasuke joined Sakura in bed and gently brought her in his chest to let her sleep. And a few minutes later, he was falling asleep to.

'_Arigato Sasuke-kun.'_

* * *

_**(2)**_

Kakashi was checking up on his former students when he found Sasuke and Sakura together in the latter's apartment. He was quite confused why the Uchiha slipped in to the sheets with Sakura when he knew that Sasuke never lets Sakura way close to him.

But he knew even before that Sakura has a soft spot on Sasuke's. The sharingan-wielder is obviously protective of their female teammate. He also tolerates her more than other females who try to get close to him. Nonetheless, Kakashi never knew that the extent of their almost non-existent relationship is like this.

And as he looked at Sasuke embrace Sakura in his sleep, Kakashi cannot help but pity her female student from what he heard in the market earlier. His anger towards Sasuke seemed to increase. _'One of these days Naruto, Sai, Yamato and I are going to kill you Sasuke.'_

_**

* * *

**_

(3)

It was already past 3 in the afternoon when Sakura woke up. She was rather pleased to find that Sasuke was still with her. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she found it rather comforting. But she knew they have to get out of bed already. _'Damn all those missions make me look I'm a lazy person on my break.'_

"Sasuke-kun… Wake up," Sakura gently nudged the sleeping man while whispering words to get him out of bed. "Please."

The said man slowly opened his eyes with a pissed look on his face but he easily changed it to an indifferent look after noticing the presence of Sakura. And in an unexpected twist of events upon their rise from slumber, Sasuke immediately pinned the girl to her bed, making him on top of her.

Sakura shrieked in surprised and began to thrash the hell out of her to get away from Sasuke. Ironically, her eyes tell the opposite. She looked at him with an almost equal display of lust the Uchiha did. In addition, the blasted heir of the Uchiha fortune was almost to a point of grinning as he saw the girl trying to get away from him while looking at him with such longing looks. "You're laughing at me Sasuke-kun."

The pink-haired kunoichi knew that they'll probably end up having sex anyway and she resorted to pouting. Sakura stopped resisting from Sasuke's advances and decided to actually take advantage of her current almost hopeless situation.

And she started it by pulling the Uchiha by the neck to have their lips locked.

The moment her lips connected with his, she felt millions of volts flowed to her body. It was like the Uchiha awoke her inner primal tendencies with just a simple kiss that actually turned into a passionate osculation. She unhesitatingly felt the man's body as what he was doing to her.

_**

* * *

**_

(4)

Like any male from the Uchiha family, Sasuke has prided himself to be one of the most powerful ninjas. But he has also prided his self for having a face and a body to die for, all thanks to the Uchiha genes. And he took advantage of that gift. After his whole revenge plot, he explored his sexual prowess to willing victims, and actually gained himself some reputation to be a playboy and a sex god.

It was true that he was a playboy. He practically had sex with different women without offering commitment. He fucked one today and another tomorrow. Either way, his rules are to never sleep with the same woman again and to avoid sleeping with virgin women. The first rule is a way to avoid women of thinking that he wants something more than a bed relationship and the second is a personal experience that they tend to be clingy.

Everything changed when in his drunken stupor, both him and his then virgin teammate ended up having sex with each other. He practically broke his second rule, and proceeded to break the first by continually shagging her. And unlike before when he had his barrage of women to sleep with, Sasuke eventually made Sakura as the only woman he has sex with, not that the pink-haired Konoha sweetheart knew of.

And he has this big problem that he unwillingly expects Sakura to make him her only bed partner too when they don't really have an acknowledged relationship to begin with. His mind reasoned that he did not want Sakura to be like a whore, sleeping with different men she has no attachment with. At least, she was in love with him. So it's like its better with me than anyone else.

And here he was taking advantage of her adoration for him. After all, that was really his goal when he came to her house today.

* * *

_**(5)**_

Pants, moans and groans filled the almost childish room.

But then again, they were still just having their _foreplay. _

"It's unfair Sasuke-kun! I'm naked and you are still fully clothed." Sakura complained on his left ear while he was busy giving wet kisses on her neck. She was actually guiding his head down.

Sasuke looked at her in amusement and said, "What do you want to do about it?"

In an instant, Sakura ripped Sasuke's shirt in frustration while thanking her inhuman strength in her mind. She proceeded in kissing him while reaching for the button of his pants. And without leaving Sasuke's lips, she was able to remove all of the man's clothing much to her delight.

Sakura made herself on top of the handsome shinobi and aggressively showered him with kisses before shoving his whole length inside of her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Sasuke let the girl dominate him for a while, enjoying the release of heat he had for his female companion.

"Sakura…" Sasuke groaned as he brought his hand to the kunoichi's head to put his length deeper in his mouth. The girl sucked and licked it, almost to a point of making him cum in her mouth with her tongue teasing her shaft. But he really couldn't stand idle and let the girl have her way, so he flipped her too actually enjoy a sixty-nine which ended up having the girl cum for the first time.

He inserted a finger in her hot and extremely wet cavern, eliciting arousing moans from the girl who had stopped for a while sucking his manhood because of the sensations of what he was doing to her. "Aaah… Sasuke-kun…"

To further excite her, Sasuke used his tongue and fingers alternatingly to explore her sweet entry. He gently flipped her again to make him the only one working as he loved to see the girl writhe in ecstasy due to his ministrations.

The Uchiha kissed her again in the lips letting her taste her own juices through his mouth. Aside from her lower nether region, Sasuke also gave attention to her peaking buds. Licking and sucking one, and squeezing and pinching the other. Sakura cannot help but just moan from the feeling Sasuke evoked from her.

"Sasuke-kun… I-I can't take it anymore..."

"Hn…" He too was almost at his limit. And not wanting to see the girl cum without his length inside her, he spread the girl's smooth legs wider and positioned himself. He swiftly plunged inside her, pumping in and out.

"AAAAHHHHH!!! Sasuke-kun! Faster!" Sakura cried as she encircled her legs in her ways to deepen his length inside of her and embraced him as close as she could. He was also holding her tight while groaning her name.

And in an almost sick-romantic twist, the moment their lips touched, they both came.

* * *

_**(6)**_

Sasuke had already removed his member from Sakura but his and her juices still spill into the girl's legs. He lied down beside her and closed his eyes. Sakura reached for him and embraced his toned body.

Neither spoke a word but Sasuke knew that he'll stay for the night, a little thing he could do for the love-struck lady. And he half-heartedly returned her embrace and covered their still naked bodies with her cotton blanket.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

* * *

**to be continued. **

\\yeah. I definitely suck at writing sex scenes. :| And I won't be updating this until the end of next week since I'm going to update my other story, which you can also check. It's entitled Candies and it is a Sasuke-Sakura story too. Do also check the one shot SasuSaku story I released too last week. Ja!

reviews are much appreciated.  
**please click the button below.**


End file.
